piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Sparrow's family
This family was a family of notorious outlaws, thieves, criminals, pirates, and convicts. Most of them lived in a household full of constantly brawling pirates on Shipwreck Island. Their most prominent member was Jack Sparrow. Members of the family and Jack Sparrow]] *'Jack Sparrow' - As a child, he lived on Shipwreck Island but he eventually ran away from home to escape his hectic household and the torturings of his "Grandmama". *'Edward Teague' - Jack's father, Keeper of the Code and former Pirate Lord of Madagascar. *'Jack Sparrow's mother' - Teague's wife. After she died, Teague kept her head, which was made into a shrunken head. He later gave the head to Jack. *'Grandmama' - Edward Teague's mother and former Pirate Lord of the Atlantic Ocean. A very old pirate with black eyes and a strong, husky voice. She enjoyed inflicting severe pain on Jack throughout his childhood. Apparently, she came close to killing him on three separate occassions. But, according to Teague, that was her way of expressing her love for her grandson. She nearly "died of grief" at eighty-two when Jack ran away from home. She often defended herself from "Quick Draw" McFleming with one of the half-dozen daggers tucked away in her girdle. It is also implied that she and Joshamee Gibbs were good friends, as he was present at her seventy-fourth birthday party. She develops a slight attraction to Hector Barbossa upon being introduced to him by her grandson. *'"Ace" Brannigan' - a pirate captain and Jack's uncle. He was frequently ganged up on and beaten by the "kids" of the family. *'"Quick Draw" McFleming' - Jack's second-aunt. She'd frequently assault Jack's "Grandmama" with rum tankards. *'Valerie'- Jack's pirate cousin. Teague has great respect for her, and he wishes that his son would be more like her. *'Mabeltrude the Violent Visionary '- A cousin of Grandmama's. When Jack was eight, she predicted that he would nearly burn down Grandmama's ship, consequently causing her and Teague to lock him in the brig where he couldn't do too much damage. *'Patriarch' - He controlled the family inheritance of plundered treasure. Teague constantly schemed to overthrow this man and secure all the loot for himself. *'The "Little Cousins" '- "Quick Draw" McFleming's children, whom Jack found to be extremely unpleasant. Family tree This family tree comprises of all known members and their relatives. Unknown male------+------Grandmama | | | Edward Teague------+------Unknown female | | | | Jack Sparrow Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (video game) **''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (junior novelization) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''The Accidental Pirate!'' *''Revenge of the Pirates!'' *''The Capture of Jack Sparrow!'' *''Legend of the Aztec Idol!'' *''In Jack We Trust!'' *''Open Sesame!'' *''A Revolting Development!'' *''The Sidekick!'' *''The Duel!'' *''Enter... the Scarecrow!'' *''Chain Reaction!'' *''Going Overboard!'' *''The Eye of Dispair!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: A Storm at Sea'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Escape from Davy Jones'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (video game) **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (junior novelization) **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (comic) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (junior novelization) **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (comic) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' (junior novelization) Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Sins of the Father'' Category:Families Category:Inhabitants of Shipwreck City Category:Inhabitants of Libertalia Category:Sparrow family